


Forbidden

by Summery_Nights



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dragons, F/M, Forbidden, Love, Magic, Romance, i love them so much~, mainly nalu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summery_Nights/pseuds/Summery_Nights
Summary: Legends said that magic existed once upon a time, with mages, sirens, mermaids, goblins, fairies, and the most well known ones: Dragons. But it’s now a children’s tale, something parents tell their kids for fun. Lucy Heartfilia, unknown to the power she holds, wishes to go out on an adventure, to experience the world she doesn’t have a clue of, and bumps into something, someone legendary that’ll change her life forever.Note: This is a Nalu AU, but I might show some snippets of other ships.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Romeo Conbolt/Wendy Marvell, Yukino Aguria/Sting Eucliffe, and yeah... most of the ships that I SHIP in ft
Comments: 18
Kudos: 43





	1. New Beginnings And Introductions (Part 1)

* * *

_ In the year of X777, a little girl was bouncing up and down, her chocolate brown eyes glowed with excitement as she stared at the night sky. Beside her was her mother, who was laughing softly, love shone for her enthusiastic daughter.  _

_ “Mama, Mama! When are we gonna see the shooting stars? I bet they’ll be all twinkly and shiny! Oh, I just can’t wait!” The little girl tugged her mother’s dress impatiently. _

_ The older woman laughed. “Sweetie, give it time, I’m sure the shooting stars will come eventually. You just got to be patient. Just like how the sun and moon take turns being up in the sky.”  _

_ The girl pondered for a while. “Oh! Got it! I can be patient.” And with that, she plopped on the balcony floor, staring at the sky.  _

_ The mother chuckled. Her daughter can be such a sweetheart, and yet a cute little monster! Somehow, it reminded her of her husband. The father of their daughter is busy taking care of things at the moment, but he promised his family that he wouldn’t miss the miracle that was going to happen in the sky.  _

_ “Oh my gosh! Mama, look! It’s starting!” Her daughter shrieked excitedly. The woman looked up in the sky, and there were stars, multiple stars falling across the sky. Multiple shining lights dancing across skies, landing somewhere in the earth. She smiled sadly, wishing the stars safe landing.  _

_ The older woman glanced at her daughter, who was jumping up and down, yelling in excitement, awe and curiosity shone in her chocolate orbs. She then turned to the sky, and saw that one of the stars was landing pretty close… _

_ She then remembers a tale she read in a book. It said that if you find a star, you will be blessed with the star's protection and have good luck for the rest of your life.  _

_ The mother squinted. It seems it landed in one of their gardens. She felt a tug, and looked at her daughter. “Mama! Stars are amazing! They are so pretty, and they shine so brightly! I wonder how they feel…” The little girl stopped for a moment. “Hey, Mama, do stars talk?” _

_ She was taken back from the question. She goes back to the book she read when she was little. The mother bent down to cup her daughter’s cheeks, rubbing it softly. “My little star, the stars can talk to you, they can play and protect you from harm. As long as you do good in life, they’ll help you and bless you with good luck.”  _

_ Her daughter’s eyes glowed with excitement. “Wow! Mama, do you think…” She broke off, letting out a huge yawn.  _

_ The woman smiled, her heart full of love. “I think it’s time for bed, little one.” _

_ She glances back to where the star landed. She’ll explore it later. _

* * *

The sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky, no clouds spotted. Birds chirped a sweet tune, and little butterflies fly flower to flower, feeding off its nectar. Children ran and laughed with glee, parents watching on with fond looks. People were walking, some running to work, or to visit a friend.

The sunlight swept between the curtains, landing on the sleeping blonde’s face, its heat waking her up. 

She groans, sitting up slowly, and rubbing her eyes. She looks at her surroundings, realizing that she is once again, in her bedroom, not with her mother, not watching the stars, not being a little kid again. Nope, she was still 20-year old Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Jude Heartfilia, the owner of the Heartfilia Konzern, owning anchors of land, and holds the most powerful business ever known in Fiore. 

Lucy sits there, wondering what’ll happen if she just sat on the bed, staring at the wall, with nothing to do except think and remember what’s happening in her lifetime. 

She glances at the window, hearing the cheerful laughter of the children who play in the town. She then spots a bird singing a sweet song, announcing that the day has started.

On cue, a maid opens her door, opening it slowly, and sees that the blonde is awake, and pushes it open, closing it behind her. “Lucy-sama, time to get ready.” She says, pulling the girl up on her feet, bringing her to the bathroom. 

“Madeline, I’ve told you so many times to drop the formalities. Just call me Lucy.” The blonde smiles at her friend, who scoffs, amusement shone in her bright green eyes. 

“Well, I’ve tried, but you know me, I stick to being formal most of the time. And it’s quite weird calling you “Lucy.” 

“Mhm,” The heiress hummed, “So, you don’t plan on stopping, are you?” She asked, knowing the answer as she discarded her nightgown, stepping into the bath which was already ready, due to Madeline’s quick hands. 

“Never.” The maid smirked, and watched as Lucy sighed contently, the warm water heating up her pale skin, a feeling she’ll always love. She sniffs the air, catching the fragrance of cherry blossoms. 

Madeline quickly went behind Lucy, rolling up her sleeves, and immediately started washing her hair. The golden silks were covered in bubbles, making it look pale. “Anything new will happen soon?”

The blonde sighed. “I doubt it. Father is determined to get a spouse, since I’m of marrying age. But I don’t think anything new will happen today.”

The maid nodded. “Ah, normal schedule then.” She then rinses the heiress.

Lucy nodded, and took a towel from the rack right next to her. “Mhm, normal day.” She steps out of the bathtub, and sits on the chair in front of the mirror, where Madeline begins to dry her golden locks. “Anything new happening today that you might know?” She asks her friend, who was busy with her hair. 

The maid pondered for a moment. “No, it doesn’t seem that something special is going to happen today. Just a normal day for us as well.” 

“Ah.” And then a comfortable silence settles between them. Lucy watches from the mirror as Madeline combs her hair, braiding some of it, and then letting it put it in a low bun. She decorates it with blue ribbons at the end, and then pats the blonde’s shoulder, signaling that it’s time to dress up. 

“So, Madeline, what dress are you going to give me for today?” Lucy asked her friend, making small talk. The maid’s eyes glowed with excitement, and pulled her to the dressing side of her room, looking at the closet for dresses that Lucy has never worn before. She made a satisfied noise, and pulled out a light blue dress, with white ruffles at the skirt. Her sleeves were short, showing off her shoulders, with white ruffles at the bottom. Her dress had a deep but not too deep cut, showing off some cleavage, but not a lot. It was pretty, Lucy thought, looking at it carefully, and then looking at Madeline, the brunette’s eyes glowing. 

“I’ll take it. I think it’s very pretty, don’t you think, Madeline?” The girl asked the maid, who nodded vigorously, and then began to dress the blonde up, making sure not to ruin her hair. 

It fitted her like a blanket, as if it was meant for her to wear. She twirled in it for a while, and decided to wear some white flats with small heels. She felt something cold on her neck, and looked at the pearl necklace that Madeline gave her. She decided to wear some gloves with it, to give her hands warmth, if she needs it. 

“Alright, Lucy-sama, let’s get going, it’s almost time for breakfast.” The blonde nodded, but halted for a second. She glances towards the balcony. “Actually… I’m going to get some fresh air, I can escort myself to breakfast.” 

The brunette narrowed her eyes in concern. “Are you sure, Lucy-sama?” 

Lucy smiled. “I’m sure, just going to take a peak of the world for a few minutes.” 

Madeline smiled, and went to leave. “If you need anything, just call me, and I’ll be blazing right back here!” 

Lucy laughed. “That I will, my dear friend!” She watched as the maid left her room, closing the door shut behind her softly. 

The blonde walked towards her balcony, and opened the door, earning a soft gust of warm wind blowing in her face. The curtains flutter in the breeze, and she took a step into the outside world. 

Well, not outside, but still outside. 

She took a deep breath of the clean air, and exhaled softly. She looked around, and saw the town from a not far away distance. Lucy could make out of children holding balloons, she caught a little kitten walking down a street, trying to scavenge for food. Markets and booths were open, people selling flowers, food, clothes, and everything else. 

A small smile rested on her face, as she saw how merrier Magnolia looked today. But Lucy longs for adventure, wants to feel the exhilaration of traveling, visiting, and of course, she wishes to make friends. 

She has plenty of friends, Madeline and the staff are great friends. She could barely remember when she was young, her cousins used to visit her, but now she couldn’t imagine their faces anymore. 

But she wants to make friends outside of her own household. She wants to laugh, cry, hug, tease, and be with them till the ends of time. She wants to protect them from and harm, and be there for them as they will be there for her. 

The blonde took a deep breath, and smiled softly. She’s sure that there are people there in the world, waiting for her. Once she gets out of this stuffy house, then maybe she can travel and meet those friends. 

A pattern of boots echoed on her…  _ roof _ ? There were shouts, feet thumping and jumping, making her room shake a bit. 

She then heard a grunt, and saw something…  _ someone _ swing into her balcony…

And rammed into the heiress. 


	2. New Beginnings And Introductions (Part 2)

He was on the run. 

Trees blurred past by him, twigs crunch by the impact of his shoes. The sounds of boots behind him were close, but not that close. 

He was too fast for them. 

Exhilaration filled him up, the fun of running away from those who wished to catch him is a habit he’ll always like. 

“Get back here, Dragon boy!” 

Natsu Dragneel smirked, mischief chewing him on the inside. “Try to catch me, idiots!” 

He jumped over the gate, which was what not a normal average human can do. He stood there for a while, and watched as the guards looked at him as if he was crazy, like a monster. 

Well, in the books, he kinda was. 

He then looked down, and saw that there were more guards surrounding the gates. Damn, how do they do it that fast? 

He then saw that there building that was connected to the gate. It wasn’t that far of a leap, but he could do normal parkour to lose these pesky guards.

Natsu smirked and stuck out his tongue, and leaped to a building. He then ran, jumped, leaped, sometimes for fun, he  _ walked _ to lose time. 

While he was walking, he took a moment to look at the town below him. There were children playing, running, and laughing, having the time of their lives. Parents would sit at a bench, watching their kids from afar with a loving look. Dogs would bark and chase squirrels, while cats would just lick themselves clean. He could see flowers blooming with every color, and trees would offer shade to the warm heat of the sun. 

Ah, the city was always a cheerful place. It had a calming effect on him, but a small flicker of envy went through him. He never lived that happily when he was a kid. He had to run, protect, to stay hidden in the shadows. Sure, he had his happy moments, but they were locked inside of his heart. 

_ Ah, this is making me homesick. I better get back to the others,  _ He thought, a small smile resting on his lips.

Until he heard the commotion behind him. The man turned around, and cursed, looking at the angry hoard of guards that were running up to him, spears in the air. 

_ Shit, how the hell do they do that? _ The man thought, and decided to start running, jumping building after building. It seems he landed on one that was only surrounded with trees. He looked at the roof, it’s marble wood shining with the sun’s reflection. 

A wealthy family lived here. 

He tried to run, but he then felt his foot give away under the marble floor. He felt his back slide across the roof smoothly, and he knew he was doomed. He could probably survive the fall, but even he wasn’t immune to pain. He grabbed the edge, and found out that there was a balcony down there.

So Natsu swooped in, not knowing that there was someone there, and rammed right into them. He heard a very feminine squeak, and landed roughly on the floor. He then pulled back, rubbing his head, and looked at his, er, “savior.” 

A girl, around his age, maybe a year or 2 younger him, with golden locks of hair that rival the sun itself, luminous pale skin, her face decorated with the slightest of blush. Chocolate brown irises looked up at him with wonder, with a flick of annoyance. He then even looked down. She seems to be very well endowed, with curves at the right place.

It seems that both of them didn’t want to speak for a while, just studying each other. He then heard the mutters and angry pouts of the guards on top of the roof, and Natsu then remembered that he was being chased. He then pulled the girl up on her feet, who was about to protest, until Natsu placed a hand on her mouth and shushed her. 

He saw irritation in the woman’s eyes, and he knew that he was, probably screwed by the time the soldiers left. 

Once he couldn’t smell or hear them, he pulled back from the girl who was about to give him a piece of her mind. Instead she just stuttered for a few minutes, not even knowing where to begin. 

Huh, a weird one for sure. 

The blonde started pacing. “I don’t even know where to start, but maybe questions will do,” She paused, and looked at him, her eyes flickered with a fire, almost entertaining Natsu.

Almost.

“First and foremost, how did you get on top of the house? Second, why are there guards chasing you, and third, who  _ are  _ you, and who do you think you are, making me quiet?”

Natsu sheepishly scratched the back of the head. “ Well, I climbed up one of the buildings, and some guards were chasing me… because, I…”

The blonde quirked an eyebrow. “ You did what?” 

The man looked at the ground, knowing very well that if he can’t find a story, he’s screwed. “ I, er, stole something! Yeah that’s it! Almost forgot for a second.” 

But it seems that the girl wasn’t buying it. “Mhm,” she said, looking unimpressed, “You don’t have to tell me, you know.” 

Natsu let out a deep sigh of relief, but then he stared at the girl, who was apparently staring at him. Those gooey chocolate brown eyes were staring at him so hard, He’s pretty sure she could probably read his soul. 

Natsu smirked lazily. It seems this one was a bit… stubborn, or in this case, a flame that hasn’t gone out loose yet. “ Are ya done staring, Weirdo?”

The girl let out a blush, pink coating on her delicate cheeks. Anger filled her eyes, pouting. “I am  _ not _ a weirdo!” 

“Eh, alright.” Natsu said, still hasn’t stopped playing around with this woman. There was something about her that he couldn’t help but tease her. “ Then does this  _ weirdo  _ have a name? Because I could keep calling you that foreve-”

A huge knock sounded from the door, the two stopped their little squabble. They then hear a voice, a loud, deep masculine voice. “ Lucy! Where have you been, breakfast has just ended. Come out, you have guests waiting for you.” 

This “Lucy” groaned, and placed a gloved palm on her forehead, already looking stressed. “Great, another so-called  _ suitor _ .” She muttered under breath, but Natsu could hear it as if she was saying it out loud. 

“What suitor?”

She turned to him, a surprised look in her face. It seems that questions were on her tongue already, looking for answers about him. “Ah, nothing much. My father wants me to find a suitable  _ husband _ , since I’m past the marrying age.” She let out a deep sigh, “It’s tiring, we’ve been doing this for almost since I was 18.” 

Natsu raised an eyebrow. A suitor? Don't people choose who  _ they _ want to marry? Or things changed while he was undercover? “Do you know who you’re gonna marry?” He asked carefully, making sure not to make the blonde angry. 

She shook her head. “Heavens, no. I don’t see a lot of people, nor do I go outside a lot. The people my father arranges are either some men who are only interested in how  _ I _ look.” 

She let out a small smile. “ I want to marry out of  _ love.  _ But if I fell in love with someone, I wouldn’t want to marry them right away, I would take it slow, and I hope he does the same.” She looked up at him, a smile resting on her graceful features. “Wouldn’t you want that too?”

Natsu smiled back at her. “I really don’t think about that kind of stuff,” He then looked at this girl, who was already staring at with wonder, “But, I think your dad is a jerk. If you wanna find love, then find it! No one can stop you from doing it, not even your own flesh and blood.”

The blonde giggled, and looked up at him. “Say… I never did get your name…”

The man smiled at the heiress. “It’s Natsu, and I hope to see ya around, Luigi!”

“You to- Wait! My name is Lucy! Not  _ Luigi! _ ” She then stuck her tongue out, which was probably very un-ladylike, due to how she lives. 

He let out a laugh. “Alright, see ya later,  _ Lucy _ !"

* * *

Natsu jumped down from a tree, and landed on a grassy clearing, the smells of pine and musky water wafted around the air. He looked around, and smiled right away at who he saw. 

There was a little girl, looked around 13, with long dark blue hair, that was tied up in pigtails. She was sitting, talking to two cats, one had white fur, and one was bright blue, which was a very bizarre color for a cat. 

He walked up to her and tapped her shoulder, making the little girl spin in surprise, her russet brown eyes calming at the sight of someone familiar. She then wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face on his chest. 

“Welcome back, Natsu-san. I’ve missed you.” She said, and Natsu couldn’t resist ruffling her hair. 

“Good to see ya, Wendy.” He replied affectionately, and pulled back. 

Wendy Marvell, a little girl who Natsu grew up with, is the sweetest thing alive. With a calm, yet shy personality, Natsu can’t remember the girl being angry for once. He blew a hot breath of steam in the girl’s hair, making her squeak in surprise. 

“Natsu-san! That wasn’t nice!” She scolded, wagging her finger playfully. 

“Well, it isn’t his fault, he has the powers of a fire dragon.” The white cat muttered, clearly not happy that he did that old trick to her partner. 

He then felt something soft land on top of his head. “Natsuu! Why did you leave me, you big meanie! I wanted to go with you!” The man recognized that it was Happy, his trusty partner.

Charle and Happy are creatures from the land of Edolas; a world where creatures called exceeds live; cats that can fly at the speed of light, and can talk and understand the human tongue. 

Natsu pulled the excess from his hand and gave it a light squeeze. “Sorry buddy. It’s bad enough that I’m going outside of the guild. I don’t think the world is ready for a flying blue cat that can talk.” 

The cat sulked. “Aww. I really wanna meet some  _ good _ humans! Maybe we could play, and then we could stop hiding around.”

Natsu patted his partner’s fluffy head, thinking to the girl he met today. She seems nice, weird if he dares say. The smell of vanilla and daisies, with a hint of stardust wafted his senses, making him wonder who this girl really was. She’s got a temper, that’s for sure, her expression when he teased her was  _ priceless.  _ She also seems like she’ll get along with Happy very well. 

A crunch echoed in the quiet clearing, making everyone turn, wary expressions worn. Then they saw a tall man, with long, shaggy jet black hair. He was a bit buff, scares decorated on his arms. He had piercings everywhere; his nose, eyebrows, chin, you name it. He had dark red eyes, reading and calculating the lot. With him was a black cat, with a scar across its eye. A tiny sword was hanged behind his back, making it look menacing. 

Natsu relaxed, smirking at the man. “Gajeel.” 

The man nodded back. “Salamander. Was wondering where ya were headed.” 

Natsu slumped back against a tree. “Just wanted to give the guards a chase, it was getting boring here.” 

Gajeel snorted. “You and your troublemaker’s ass is gonna get beat if Master finds out.” 

The pinkette sweat-dropped, thinking of an enraged Master and a very,  _ very _ , scary redhead. “A-anyways, where’s Sting and Rogue, they’re late.” 

“Ah. Well they  _ do _ go to Sabertooth. It’s pretty far away from Magnolia.” Pantherlily replied, who was walking over to the other exceeds. 

A rustle from the bushes, and there was Sting and Rogue, who looked as if they'd run all across Fiore. Two other exceeds flopped beside them, out of breath. 

Sting and Rogue were twins, but you can never tell if they really are twins, due to their looks. Sting has platinum blonde hair, with bright blue eyes, a scar across his eyebrows, claims that it makes him look  _ cool _ . Always cheerful, and a bit  _ competitive _ when it comes to beating Natsu. His partner, Lector was a sucker for Sting, complimenting him every single time. They  _ are _ best friends, after all. 

If Sting is the light, then that means Rogue is the dark. With black hair, some covering his right eye. A scar placed on the bridge on his nose. He also has red eyes, just like Gajeel. With a quiet personality, he doesn’t really talk much. But he adores his partner Frosch, an exceed that looks like a frog. You mess with the cat, you mess with Rogue.

Together, they make the only 5 dragons in the world so far. Natsu is a fire dragon, taught by the legendary Fire Dragon King, Igneel. Igneel was strong, caring, and always looked at the bright side of things, looked at the good sides of humans. He was also Natsu’s father, teaching him the ways of being a dragon  _ and  _ a human. He can coat himself with fire, eat fire except his own, and fight with fire, a skill that the pinkette is  _ very  _ good at. 

Wendy is the daughter of Grandine, the mother of the sky. She was graceful, just like her daughter. A kind, sweet personality, but a fierce desire to protect those who live below her. She controls the sky, and passes down the powers to the little girl. Wendy was also gifted in healing, a trait that Grandine holds. Which was very useful, considering the times all of them get hurt. She can enchant things, boost your stamina in your magic, and if drained, can eat the air around her, as long it isn’t poisonous. 

Son of the Metal Dragon, Gajeel got his powers  _ and _ his sour attitude from his father, Metalicana. The dragon was serious, strong, and very brutal. He passed all that to his son, making him an Iron Dragon. He can turn his body parts into Iron, and he could eat it, calling it tasty. 

Sting and Rogue are the sons of Weisslogia and Skiadrum, the white and shadow dragons. Sting can produce white searing light, tearing anyone who stands in his way. He is fond of white things, and usually eats them. He also has Holy magic, something Weisslogia taught him. Rogue was taught the ways of a Shadow Dragon, moving and  _ being _ a shadow. He can eat black things, and can become a shadow if he wants, like a true Shadow Dragon. The two of them can be sort of an unbreakable force when together. 

Natsu smirked lazily at the two dragons. “Took you guys long enough.” 

Sting rubbed the back of the head sheepishly. “Ah, sorry, Natsu-san. Being the guild’s master means lots of paperwork and…” 

“And he fell asleep and made us late.” Rogue finished off, elbowing the blonde, who just stared at the ground guiltily. 

“Yes, Sting-kun really doesn’t like paperwork.” The red exceed exclaimed, nodding his head. “That’s just who he is.”

“Fro thinks so too!” Frosch claimed, waving a paw in the air, wading towards the other exceeds. 

Natsu sighed, and looked at his fellow dragons. “Alright, I just wanted to check up on you guys, like daily. Other than the guilds, no one knows who we are, correct?” 

Sting saluted. “Yes sir!” 

“So… are we gonna go and do the  _ thing _ ?” Rogue asked impatiently. “Cause I really need to do it, my back’s killing me.”

“Mhm,” Wendy agreed, “It’s not good for us not to do it. If we weren’t hiding from humans, then maybe we could have done it everyday.” 

Gajeel snorted. “We  _ have  _ to do it. If we don’t we might as well deal with pain every single day.” 

Natsu nodded. “But still… do we really  _ have  _ to take…the train? We all hate it.” 

Sting shook his head. “Please, anything but the train! I’ll do anything else but no train!” The blonde begged.

“You  _ WILL  _ do the train, with doubt, and you must get to Cloverdale mountains, do you hear?” A strong, female voice boomed through the clearing. Everyone shivered, cowering in fear as a woman with long scarlet hair, some covering her right away. She wore armor, and she wore a steel expression, making everyone rooted in the ground. 

“Ah, shit.” Natsu muttered, “Erza’s here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is Chapter 2! I couldn't wait for Thursday, I had a desire to write more of this! I just gave some insight on who Natsu was, and a little bit of foreshadowing on them. As for Lucy, the next chapter is going to be a bit interesting! I hope you all like it, and see you all next week!  
> Bye!


	3. Surprises

There stood the strongest woman in Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet. With flowing scarlet locks in the night breeze, dark brown eyes watching the dragons. She wore armour, which was very unusual for women to wear. She holds the title as Titania, Queen Of The Fairies. She has one of the rarest magic ever known called “The Knight,”a magic that can let her requip into any armor she desires, and holds more than thousands of weapons. 

“E-erza-san… How are you doing on this lovely evening?” Wendy stammered, and ran over to Natsu, cowering behind him. Natsu himself shivered, the terror of the redhead’s scare nearly made him cry for help.

But then again,  _ he _ never cries. 

The beautiful knight smiled softly at the scared little dragon. “Wendy. There is nothing to be afraid of, it’s just me.” She turned to the others. “But honestly, I really don’t have a clue why you all jump like frightened mice when I arrive.” 

“Because you’re the cat that keeps scaring us.” Gajeel muttered his breath, softly but loud enough for Natsu to hear. It seems that the metal dragon did  _ not _ like how Erza scared the crap out of all of them. 

If the redhead heard them, she made no comment to the sulking man. “You all are still here? May I ask why you haven’t left? Time is ticking.” 

Natsu sighed. “It’s because we were waiting on two doofuses who decided to come late.” He eyed at the twins, who looked guilty. 

Sting rolled his eyes. “And once again, I’m sorry! You know I’m the guild master at Sabertooth! Give me a break, Natsu-san.” 

Erza narrowed her eyes at the blonde. “So Sting,  _ you _ were the one who made everyone late.” The white dragon shivered at the glare the redhead was giving him. “If you weren’t master nor a mage at Sabertooth, I’ll have you punished,” The man sighed in relief, “But, I will leave that for Minerva to decide.”

All traces of relief left Sting as fear shimmered in his bright blue eyes. Lector padded up to him and patted his leg for reassurance. 

Minerva Orland, daughter of the former guild master of Sabertooth. She used to be some sort of bad guy, but became one of Sabertooth’s loyal wizards. Probably the strongest, if he dares. She had some weird magic, and Natsu always seems to forget what kind of power she holds. 

“So, what brings you here, Erza?” Pantherlily asked the mage. “Did the Master send you to come with us?”

Erza shook her head. “No. Though I wish I could, it seems that only  _ dragons _ can find  _ her. _ ” She cleared her throat. “I just wanted to see you all off, make sure you have all the materials to last you for the night.” 

A twig snapped, the sound echoing the quiet night. Natsu sniffed the air, already knowing who it was. “Levy, Ice Princess, Juvia, come out. We know you’re here.” 

Three people came out from their hiding spots. A petite, short girl with ruffled blue locks tied up by a bandana, her hazel eyes shone with guilt as she smiled sheepishly at the others. “Hehe… my fault, sorry!” Levy McGarden replied, scratching the back of her head. 

Another bluenette looked at the ground, shy to meet everyone else. With bouncy wavy blue hair and dark blue eyes, curves at the right place, Juvia Lockser seems to be the perfect example of the ocean, or  _ water _ in this case. “Juvia is sorry, Gray-sama and Levy-san really wanted to see what you guys were up to.” But she looked at the man who was staring at the lot with narrowed eyes. “But Juvia will always follow Gray-sama, until the ends of earth!”

Natsu smirked at the man. “Yo, Ice Princess! Whatcha doing, isn’t eavesdropping a bit  _ childish _ for your age?”

“Ice Princess” is the nickname Natsu gave Gray Fullbuster since he hates the man’s guts. Dark spiky raven hair with dark gray eyes, a scar above his eyebrow. “Shut up, Flame-brain. The only child in this place is  _ you. _ ”

Natsu growled. “You wanna go?”

“Let’s go!”

“Shut it, both of you!” Erza snapped, glaring at the two mages. “Gray, Levy, Juvia, explain yourselves. Why were you eavesdropping on our conversation?” 

Levy looked everywhere except the redhead. “Well… you see… I wanted to see Gajeel… And I also wanted to learn what you were doing seeing the dragons.” She smiled at Gajeel, but looked at Natsu and the others. “Plus, I wanted to wish all of you a good ride. You all really hate the train.”

Gajeel smiled, and ruffled the short bluenette’s hair. “We’re gonna be fine Shrimp, it’s just something  _ we _ all have to do. The train is probably the hardest part in the whole journey.” 

Charle nodded. “And since Wendy’s Troia spell doesn’t work anymore since she now has motion sickness, that means everyone will be a shiverling mess.” The white cat sniffed. “That’s something I really don't want to see.”

“Aye.” Happy replied, landing on Natsu’s shoulder. “But it’s kinda funny to see them all in a sticky mess!”

Levy sighed. “Alright fine,” But she wagged a finger at Gajeel, “But you Mister, you must come back with no scratches, and I don’t want to hear that you did something wrong!”

The metal dragon snickered. “No promises,” and bent down to kiss the girl goodnight. “You on the other hand, sleep well, Lev.”

Levy smiled warmly at the taller man. “I will.”

Levy McGarden, soon-to-be Levy Redfox is Gajeel’s dear finance. Which was a huge surprise, considering no one thought “Black Steel” Gajeel will ever fall in love, nevertheless with the brains of Fairy Tail. She might be small, but she is probably the person who can read a whole library in one day. She has magic that can let her write in the sky, and it will come to her, but it’s limited. Kinda suits her, considering her personality. 

“Alright, bleh, we didn’t need to see that,” Gray mumbled, faking a gag, earning a glare from the two lovebirds, “So… you really gonna do this? I know you all just fly in your dragon forms in Cloverdale, but is it really necessary to find  _ her _ ? Heck, I don’t even know where ya all gonna find her in the first place.”

If Natsu is fire, then Gray is basically the opposite; Ice. He holds the power of creating any form of ice whatever he can think of. A year ago, he found out that he is an Ice Devil Slayer, a magic that is for slaying demons. Which is pretty sick, but Natsu will never  _ ever _ admit it.

His trusty partner, Juvia Lockser. A girl who was lost in the rain, Makarov Dreyar, the master of the guild, invited to stay in Fairy Tail, and she no longer rained wherever she went, instead she’s a bubble of positivity, and a shy one. She is a siren/mermaid, and the Guardian of the ocean. She can become  _ water _ itself, which really comes in handy in battles. She can be… a bit competitive when she sees someone, mostly  _ female _ , hitting on her beloved Gray, since she’s madly in love with the ice mage. 

Well, the raven haired man also has feelings for the girl, he’s just too shy to admit it, which kinda drove everyone at the guild a  _ bit _ crazy. 

“If the Master orders it, then it shall be carried.” Erza answered swiftly. She turned to the dragons. “I hope you all stay safe.” 

Wendy nodded firmly. “We will everyone! Just leave everything to us!”

Gajeel gave his fiancee a hug. “Take care of yourself, Lev.”

“Same goes for you.” Levy murmured, and had to stand on her tippy toes to give the man a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll be waiting.”

Gray crossed his arms on his already naked chest. The man has some sort of stripping habit, for some reason, Natsu doesn’t even know.“Try not to get yourself in trouble, Pyro” He muttered, loud enough for Natsu to hear. 

The pinkette nodded. “See ya tomorrow, Ice Prick.” 

He heard a snore on top of his head, and tapped the exceed’s head softly. “Happy, don’t be dozing off, it’s time.”

“Aye,” The cat replied sleepily, and let out a big yawn. He flew off the man’s head, and picked up Natsu from the floor. “We’ll see you all tomorrow.” The flying cat called to his comrades. “Also, tell Mira to save me a fish!”

* * *

Natsu.

That’s literally all she could think of, the boy who slammed her on her balcony. She never met anyone who could climb a roof, let alone a Heartfilia roof. He seems…  _ mysterious _ … but in a  _ good _ way. With spiky, ruffled pink hair, which was a very unusual hair color for someone to have. He had tan skin that glimmered in the sunlight, and she could tell he was well-muscled; He wore a dark maroon vest that left his chest wide open for the world to see, a dark red cloth on his waist, like a skirt, white baggy pants. He wore a white scaly scarf, which was weird considering that it was hot already. But it  _ kinda _ suits him.

But his eyes were black, almost onyx, held mysteries, adventure, wisdom beyond his age. He also had some sort of mischief dancing though the onyx irises, with gold flecks shimmering in the daylight. 

Lucy sighed. She could already tell the man was full of trouble, but at the same time, she couldn’t help but wish to see  _ him _ again.

Sometimes she goes outside, but not a lot. Probably three times a month. When she goes, she gets complimented, showered with gifts and flowers. The town sees her like some princess, making sure she doesn’t get into trouble, and practically spoils her. They call her "Lucky Lucy". She has no clue why they call her that, but it's pretty sweet.

But she wants to talk to people normally, to make friends instead of treating her like some queen. Stupid status. 

Sometimes she tries to think of a life without being a Heartfilia. It’s hard, since her mother and once upon a time her father were kind and dear to her. 

A hand rested firmly on her shoulder, alerting her away from her thoughts. She looked up to see her father staring at her, a cold look in his eyes. “ You must not zone out, our guest is coming, and I would like him to see you at your best.” 

Lucy rolled her eyes, not caring for her father if he saw it. “Yes, Father. If I may ask, who is coming to visit us?” She asked. Whatever answer she’ll get is still going to make her uneasy.

Jude Heartfilia decided to answer the question, as a shadow loomed in the doorstep. “Why bother asking, he is here after all.” 

A tall, lanky man, with a sinister smile, purple lipstick decorated his lips. He looked formal, but mysterious, not in a Natsu way, in fact a dangerous way, making her shiver. His cold dark eyes found hers, making the blonde feel uncomfortable in her own skin. 

She knows this man, and she  _ despises _ him. 

Jose Parla, her father’s dear  _ friend _ and a business partner to the Heartfilia Konzern. She never liked the man, he seems deceiving, and her poor father agrees with everything he says. You’d think he’ll think on his own for once? 

There’s something strange about this man, something dark clouding and floating around him. And Lucy doesn’t even want to find out. 

“Ah Jude! It’s been ages, hasn’t it? Your wealth seems to be growing every second!” Jose claimed, and shook hands with Jude. The man merely smiled and welcomed him with open arms. 

The mysterious man then looked over at the blonde. “And oh! Is that Lucy? Why, how much you’ve grown! Your beauty passes the sun itself, you look just like Layla.” 

Jude sighed. “Yes, it’s been years since you’ve seen Lucy, but she is now 21 years, and at the age of getting married. But it seems we’ve been a bit… _unprepared_ at the moment.” 

Jose stroked his chin. “Ah, a rebel for sure. Reminds me, are you planning to get your daughter married anytime soon? Anyone that catches your eye, dear friend?”

“Hmmm…” Jude pondered for a while. “Well, there’s the Straights, their resources could be vital for us. They have minerals we can use to pave and make roads.”

“Aha! There it is, Jude! If you get their son and dear Lucy courted, you make yourself pot filled with jewels! We just need to set a time, location, and you two can talk things out, if all goes well.” 

Lucy groaned. This isn’t going well. Her father was planning her future out with some stranger, a dangerous one of all things. Plus, she’s heard rumors of the Straight family, and she’d heard that their son is a bit on the _ pery side _ . 

She sighs. She just wants this day to be over.

The blonde cleared her throat, grabbing the attention of the men who were busy talking about her life. “Father, if I may request something?” Jude nodded, and she continued, “I would like to go take a stroll at the garden, if that’s ok? The air in this room is a bit…  _ stuffy _ at the moment, and I would like some fresh air.”

Her father looked at her with bored eyes. “You may, but please return to the house in 30 min.”

She let out a sigh of relief, and bowed to her father. “Thank you Father. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” And there she left, and headed out to the gardens. 

Lucy groaned. She couldn’t lie, but there were times when she wished to live in the gardens of the Heartfilia house instead of the inside of that stuffy house. 

^^

**Hehe... did you find out who this _her_ is? I will explain more in the next chapter!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This chapter was so rushed, I missed the deadline for the weekly update, since I had a huge test yesterday, forgive me! The "she" is someone that you know very well in FT, but who? I'll let you all on that tomorrow!! See ya next week!!  
> Remember to smash that kudos button, and don't be shy to leave review and comments!  
> Bye!!


	4. Up The Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey continues!

Taking the train was probably the hardest thing Natsu did in his life. He hated transportation; boats, carriages, anything that can move.

Motion sickness was a dragon’s achilles heel. In battle, if you throw Natsu in a boat, he’ll probably lose.

He would eat his own fire then get on a train. Actually… that would be the opposite. He only ate his fire once when he was little, living with Igneel. Natsu could never forget the pain bursting in his throat, eating him alive on the inside. Igneel just laughed, calling him a fool for not listening to the red dragon. 

But here he was, with the others, almost puking his guts on the wood floor of the monster called a “train”. 

Happy snickered, sitting one of the arms on the chair, just in case one of the dragons started to get a bit… pukey. “You guys are _hopeless_.” The blue cat teased, and patted Natsu’s head. He merely grumbled, obviously lacking the strength to argue back at him. 

Pantherlily smiled. “To think only objects that can move can bring a dragon to its knees. It’s rather amusing.” 

“And yet, it’s rather pitying to see Wendy in this state.” Charle said, the white cat patting the sky dragon who was in terrible agony. “We should have grabbed some of Porlyusica's potions for motion-sickness.”

Lector sighed. “Yes, but even if we took it, it still won’t be enough to cure them the whole ride.” 

Sting groaned. “No need to tell us how long the train ride is, Lector.” The blonde seemed to lose all that energy from just a simple ride at the train. 

Natsu sighed and decided to block the noise from the other dragons and exceeds. He decided to think about that girl, the weird heiress. She wasn’t like other girls, and Natsu gave any interest to females, everyone knows that.

But why can't he stop thinking about her? Maybe it could be because of her personality. He can’t help thinking back what she said, that she has to get married against her will. Her brown irises lost their sparkle for a second, looking a bit sad. 

He groaned, this time not from the motion sickness, but with his head pounding with questions.

Who was that girl honestly?

* * *

“Ah!” Natsu exclaimed with relief as he plopped on the floor. “Sweet, oh so sweet ground. Oh how I missed you.” 

Wendy nodded, relief glimmering in her russet brown eyes. “I am so glad we’re off the train.” She looked at Natsu. “We should be close to Cloverdale by now.” 

Sting rubbed the back of the hand. “Yep,” The blonde turned to his fellow dragons, “Do we go and fly or just walk there?” 

Gajeel pondered for a moment. “I don’t think our legs could handle another walk. We should just shift into our dragon forms.”

“Wow! Gajeel said something smart for once!” Natsu teased the Metal Dragon, who growled at the pinkette. 

“At least I have brains. You couldn’t even think that up, oh so great leader.”

The fire dragon glared back. “I was gonna, but you had to speak first!” 

“Yer wanna go?”

“Let’s go! I’ll beat you up to a bloody pulp!”

He felt a tug at his shirt and looked down at Wendy, who was looking at the two with a serious look. “Natsu-san! Gajeel-san! No fighting! We have to go to the mountains, shift, and then find her! Then maybe you can fight.”

Rogue shook his head. “How about no fighting at all till you get back at your guild. We have no time to spare, we gotta do this fast.”

“You still haven’t answered my question! Shift or no shift?” The white dragon hollered, narrowing blue eyes. 

Without answering, Natsu jumped in the air. Everyone watched him coat himself with fire, and with a blinding orange light, he turned into a huge red dragon. Unlike Igneel, who was a deep red, he was more of a light red. A bit smaller than his father though. 

“What do you think?” the fire dragon replied, flapping its huge wings. The trees shook from its strong breeze. 

Wendy smiled and jumped as high she could. With a huge gust of wind, there was a tiny white dragon, a bit smaller than himself but still huge. Her wings and scales were feathers, beautiful white feathers tinted with the faintest of blue. She honestly looked just like her mother, Grandine, the form and everything. Only difference is maybe the eyes. While Grandine has mesmerizing blue eyes, Wendy has russet oak brown eyes. 

He heard flapping from behind him, and turned around to see Gajeel. He lived up to his name, “Black Steel.” His scales were hard as metal, dark silver, lighting up in the moonlight. Red crimson eyes glared at Natsy, white teeth bared into a smirk. He was the same size as Natsu, a bit taller, just like their human forms. 

Sting and Rogue were true white and shadow dragons. Sting was a white dragon, with scales and feathers coating him from head to toe, huge talons hang from the hair. Blue mischief eyes sparkled in the night sky. His tail swished back and forth excitedly, hitting the now Shadow Dragon in the air, who was ready to give the man a beating of his life. 

With scales black as night, he looked like Skiadrum exactly. Huge black wings flapping in the air, you could probably see shadows in them, following him like a trail of gold. His red eyes glared at Sting, who was trying to save himself from knocking himself into his twin. 

“Watch where you’re going, dumbass! You could have sent me flying!” Rogue hissed at his twin, who looked a bit irritated. 

“My tail knocked you out, not me! I didn’t do it on purpose! Plus, _you’re_ a dragon, you can stop yourself from landing on the ground!” 

Natsu sighed. And this is why they’ll get a blink of sleep because of these fools. Well technically, he usually starts fights, and usually ruins these kinds of nights. 

Before he could talk, a little green object flew up to the black dragon, who looked as if he wanted to rip out Sting’s throat, literally. “Rogue, let’s get going! No need to fight!” Frosch chirped, landing on his owner’s snout. 

The shadow dragon relaxed and smiled at his exceed. “Of course Frosch. Anything for you.” 

_He’ll do anything for that cat, yeesh_ , Natsu thought, shaking his head, with a grunt, he flew, signaling the others to follow him. 

He likes the feeling of flying. With the wind smacking his body, he reached for the clouds, trying to touch them. Happy laughed as he tried to hide in one of them, Natsu blowing each cloud away. 

He could feel the ache in his back leaving. It’s not good for dragons to be cooped up for a while, it’s pretty bad for their health. They need to stretch, to breathe the night and back then, day air.

Until humans came.

* * *

After a few rounds of flying around and chilling around Cloverdale, they made their way to Tenrou Island once again. A sacred island where Fairy Tail’s first master, Mavis Vermillion was born. 

The person they were looking for.

Master Makarov told them to find the body of the first master, and sent them everywhere, not until last week, Makarov reminded them to check Tenrou Island, the birthplace of the Fairy Tactician. 

He has heard tales of their first master. She was smart, leading her comrades and guildmates into battle with a plan, usually winning. No one has ever seen her or has even laid eyes on her grave in a long time. 

That is, until stupid Makarov forgot, after all years of searching her, he finally remembers to check the land of Fairy Tail. 

Must be old age. 

“Natsu-san, I still cannot believe that Makarov forgot about this place. I thought it’s pretty weird not going there, considering that’s where she was born.” 

Gajeel scoffed. “ The old geezer is old, it’s natural to lose something that could be the most important thing related to the First Master.” 

“Ah! I see it!”

Natsu narrowed his eyes against the wind, and there he saw, an island with the biggest tree he has ever seen, the island looked more holy than ever. He has been here before, when he was little, well because…

This was the place he met Makarov. 

_He was alone, with an egg that'll soon be Happy. The rain poured, flattening the little boy’s spiky hair. He looked at the ground, his eyes blank with no emotion._

_Footsteps echoed in the island, coming closer and closer to Natsu. He clutched the egg, protecting it from any harm._

_The bushes rustled, and there was an old man, who was even shorter than Natsu himself. He had a calm air around him, his eyes curious as he studied little Natsu and the egg he was currently protecting._

_“My, my. Are you alright lad? You shouldn’t be staying in the rain, you could catch a cold.” The man squatted down to the boy’s level, eyeing him carefully._

_Natsu didn’t bother to respond, looking at the egg who sat on his lap._

_The man sighed, and looked at the egg Natsu was holding. “Oh my, is that an exceed egg?”_

_The little boy raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Exceed?”_

_The stranger nodded. “These mythical creatures are like little cats, but they can talk and fly faster like the speed of light! You got a lucky one, kid.”_

_Natsu stared at the egg, then looked at the old man, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. “You’re not gonna take it away from me, aren’t you?” He asked, clutching the egg tighter to him._

_“No no! I thought I should tell you.” Another silence. “You know, you can tell me what’s wrong you know, where’s your parents kid?”_

_That was the breaking point for Natsu as he felt tears well up his eyes. He let out a sniffle, alarming the man. He could feel them falling down his cheeks, and let out a sob. Soon he was a mess, crying._

_His tiny heart ached as he thought of his only parent, a red dragon, noble and strong, and caring. Oh how he missed him._

_“I-i d-don’t have p-parents… My dad… h-he’s gone. But he's not dead, j-just disappeared.”_

_He felt a hand ruffle his wet pink hair, and he looked up to kind wise eyes. “Well, there are lots of kids like you who lost and don’t know where their parents are. Come with me, I’ll protect you.”_

Natsu smiled at the memory. Makarov introduced him to his guild, he met guildmates that he could call friends, and found out why they were never allowed to be themselves in the outside world, to humans. 

With a puff of hot breath, he settled down on the island, and with a poof, he was in his normal human form. He looked at the place; it still looked the same after all these years. The tree still looked ancient, its golden leaves falling off its branches, littering to the ground. 

Happy floated beside Natsu, looking at the man with an excited look. “Hey Natsu, isn’t this place you found me?” 

The pinkette smiled and patted his loyal friend’s head. “Sure is. You could call this place your birthplace.” 

The blue exceed laughed and landed on Natsu’s shoulder, his paws patting his cheek fondly. “My place is yours Natsu. After all, we are best friends!” 

Natsu grinned. “We sure are!” 

Wendy landed besided Natsu, almost tripped, but Natsu steadied her, a hand on her arm. “Easy there, Wendy. You’re too clumsy.” He teased the little girl, who pouted, but smiled warmly at the older boy. 

“Thank you Natsu-san.” She looked around the island, taking in their surroundings. “So this is the place where the Master found you. It’s beautiful.” 

Natsu shrugged. “Eh, I really didn’t think it was beautiful and all, really didn’t even pay attention to it.” 

Happy snickered. “That’s Natsu for ya!” Which earned a protest from the fire dragon. 

Gajeel stretched his arms. “We don’t get all day. I suggest we split up, and meet at the base of the tree.” 

Pantherlily nodded, the black cat looking around the island warily. “ And be careful. No one has been here for awhile, so stay on guard.” 

Sting saluted, while Rogue sighed. “I’ll keep Sting with me, since you know, _troublemaker_.”

“Oi! Why do you keep teasing me? Don’t tell me you’re still mad at me?” 

“Why wouldn’t I? That was reckless, even Natsu won’t do that!” 

“Hey, back off Rogue!” Natsu shot back at the shadow dragon, who ignored him and started walking. The white dragon grumbled something under his breath, and followed his twin. 

“Oi Salamander.” 

The pinkette turned toward the metal dragon, who slung a bag over his shoulder. “Make sure you take care of the little squirt, you got it? And don’t start fires in a forest, dumbass.” 

Natsu growled. “I always protect Wendy, and what is with you all doubting me today?” 

“Cause yer the real troublemaker here, idiot!” 

Charle groaned. “What is with men and their bickers? Can’t they have a normal conversation for once?” 

Wendy smiled apologetically at her exceed. “That’s just how there are, ever since I’ve known them.” She thought for a moment. “Maybe that’s how they show their friendship and love?” 

“Definitely not love!”

* * *

“We’ve been walking all day and we couldn’t find a thing!” Happy groaned, who was currently trying to walk but failing instantly. 

Charle sighed, and flew down to the blue exceed. “You know, you could just fly.”

“Oh yeah! I forgot about that!” 

“Showoff.” Natsu grumbled, his legs aching. They’ve been walking everywhere, and yet they still couldn’t find anything related to Mavis. “Why did Gramps send us to do this? I’m pretty sure he could have done this himself.” 

Wendy sighed. “True, but he needs his rest. Plus, maybe he thought dragons could probably get it done faster.” 

“Well he was wrong!” 

The bluenette laughed, and paused immediately, turning to the others. “Guys, do you not feel that?” 

Charle looked at her partner. “Feel what, Wendy?” 

The little girl put a finger on her chin, thinking hard. “I’ve had this weird feeling this whole time, it feels like magic power, but it’s very small, almost nonexistent.” 

“Oh!” Natsu exclaimed. “You feel some magic energy here? Then show us!” 

Wendy shook her head. “It’s not that simple. As I said, the magic is almost gone, but it’s still here. I could try, but maybe it’s just my imagination.” She looked down at the feet. “I’m not very good at these things.” She said shyly, unable to meet her comrades' gazes. 

Natsu looked at the girl, and ruffled the girl’s midnight blue hair, earning a squeak from the girl. “Don’t think so lowly of yourself like that. You’re a dragon, a sky dragon no less, that means you have more meaning to magic than any of us.” 

The girl looked up to the man who is almost a brother to her. “You’re right.” She pulled back, and smiled at the pinkette. “Thank you Natsu-san.” 

“Anything for ya, kid.”

**^^**

**And wowie, I'm back! I am so sorry for missing out last week's update. Last Thursday was Thanksgiving, and I always have like some sort of family gathering at the holidays, so I didn't have time to write or update anything that whole week. BUT to make it up, I'll post another chapter, maybe tomorrow, just to lift your spirits up!**

**And I finally revealed the _she!_ Did you guys guessed it was Mavis? We'll finish this night quest thing tomorrow and get back to Lucy right away! **

**Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! They make my day!**

**See you all later, bye lovelies!! <3**


	5. Questions And Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search ends, and problems awakens!

Lucy walked in the gardens of her house, letting her hand brush the soft petals of each flower. She sighed as she looked at the sky, it was already night already. 

Questions and anguish filled her head. She feels trapped in her own skin, and she knows she isn’t going anywhere. She’ll be a doll, a woman who can only be beautiful, give birth to kids, and just stand still.

_ Why is business like this?  _ She thought, already feeling the tears welling up in her eyes. She looked up to the dark night sky, the stars glittering brightly, the moon giving off it’s light. The occasional coo of an owl echoed once a while. 

She then walked to her normal spot, where the moonflowers bloom. The blonde smiled sadly, remembering the first time she saw moonflowers with her mother. That was a great time. 

Her mother wouldn't want this. She wouldn’t want her daughter locked up in their house against her own will. She would calm down Father with a single touch, and things wouldn’t be different from how it was when Lucy was a child.

Oh how things changed after Layla’s death. 

Her father became a cold-hearted man, locking his heart up in an iron case. His face never showed any emotion except anger, frustration, boredom, and of course; disappointment. 

Lucy can remember that day clearly. Once, it was her birthday, so she brought a gift to her father, but instead, her father kicked her out. She locked herself in the room all day, crying. 

She never talked back to her father, or even tried acting to be all lovey-dovey to Jude. Except when she was 15, she had enough, and let out all her frustrations and anger at him, earning beatings, and locked up in her room for a week, with no food or drinks. 

The blonde shivered, and glanced at the flowers, who were glowing, it’s white petals luminous. Her mother used to tell her that moonflowers were the star’s favorite kind of flower. They say every single night, the stars would add a tisp of stardust on the petals, making people feel hopeful around them. 

She then caught something behind the corner of her eye. A figure came closer to her, it’s a man for sure. She braced herself, ready to give that person a kicking of his life. 

“Ah! Lucy dear! Time is up.” Jose Porla announced, the man coming out of the shadows. The blonde gritted her teeth, and with no sound she turned toward her home. 

“Don’t you want to talk, my dear?” Jose asked, catching up the girl quickly. “I’m sure you’re curious and a bit frustrated about what your father and I planned.” 

Lucy paused her march toward the mansion, and turned to the man. “Now Jose, what you and my father plan isn’t my concern. The question is, what do  **_you_ ** want with my life?” 

The man chuckled. “Ah, feisty for sure. I’m just making sure your father gets the help he needs for his family. We wouldn’t want something bad to happen to you and those you care deeply, would we?”

Lucy narrowed her eyes. There was a threat hidden there for sure. This man was dangerous, she already grasped that fact. The problem is, what does he want with her? “Don’t worry Mr. Porla, I do follow  _ every _ command Father gives me.” She sniffed. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to see Father now.” 

Jose smiled sinerstly. “Make sure you do good Lucy. That tongue is a dangerous one, make sure you don’t get yourself in trouble.” 

Without another remark, He left Lucy alone, letting the girl think about clearly what was really going.

* * *

“I think it’s this way.” Wendy replied, making sure not to tread on any branches. 

Natsu followed her, pushing branches out of the way. Happy and Charle flew, dodging branches and twigs. “Are you sure we’re going the right way, Wendy?” The white exceed asked her partner. The bluenette nodded, obviously in deep concentration. 

After a few treads, the little girl led them into a clearing, the exact place where they started.

“Um… Wendy, hate to break it to ya, but this is the place we started.” Natsu claimed, looking around the area. “Are you sure this is really the place you felt that faint magic energy?”

Wendy nodded. “I didn’t feel it earlier because I wasn’t really paying attention. But when I was walking that strange feeling kept nagging me, as if it was calling to me.” She pointed to where a stone was placed at the base of the tree. “I feel it there, the magic energy.”

The group walked to the stone, and then that’s when Natsu could feel it. “Oh yeah! I think I can feel it, but it's super small.” He exclaimed, earning a nod from Happy. 

“Aye, but it seems like it belonged to someone, not the island.” The cat thought out loud, his large eyes shut, thinking hard. “Who could it be?”

“I believe that would be me.” 

Natsu spun around, stepping into a fighting sense. There was something moving in the clearing, it’s medelic voice echoing the island.

There was a girl, about the same height as Wendy. She had long, wavy pale blonde hair, reaching down to her ankles. Bright green eyes held wisdom and kindness. The problem was that Natsu was pretty sure he could see  _ through _ her body…

_ Like a ghost _ . Natsu thought, standing up, still looking at the girl who stood before them. 

“You’ve found my grave, congratulations.” The girl replied, smiling at the group. “I was wondering when Makarov was going to send you guys here.” 

“H-hang on…” Happy stuttered. “What do you mean you mean ‘Makarov was going to send us here’? Do you know our Master?” 

The girl chuckled, looking at the flying exceed. “Yes, I knew him very well, Happy.”

“Oh- Wait how did you know my name?”

Charle narrowed her eyes. “Who are you exactly, and how do you know us?” The cat asked, plopping onto Wendy’s shoulder. 

The mysterious ghost smiled. “I am Mavis Vermillion, the first master of Fairy Tail. The person you were looking for.”

* * *

“Hold on.” Gajeel stopped Wendy’s recap on what happened. “So you’re saying, you found the First Master, actually talked to her, and she told you that we don’t need to look for her actual body? And the grave wasn’t even real?”

Wendy nodded. “She said that the grave was a fake, and that her actual body is somewhere else. She wouldn’t tell us where.” 

“It was a complete waste.” Natsu grumbled. “We’ve been looking for a month, and now we have nothing to give The master.”

“Well… if we tell Master what we found, then maybe he’ll understand.” Happy replied, tucking himself into Natsu’s arms. “He’ll understand, I’m sure of it!” 

Rogue sighed. “Then if that’s the case, we might as well get going. Sting and I will go back to our guild.”

Sting smiled, waving to the others. “Say hi for the others for me, everyone! We got lots of work to do tomorrow.” He let out a huge yawn. “I’m beat, I’ll see you all whenever.” 

“Bye Sting-san, Rogue-san!” Wendy called to the twins, who nodded back at them, and shifted into their dragon forms, and flew off to Crocus, their exceeds right behind them.

Gajeel stretched. “We should probably get going too. I need to get some shut-eye. Plus, I know the shrimp is waiting for me.” 

“You’re whipped.” Natsu teased the metal dragon, who growled, and turned away from the pinkette.

“At least I have someone. You’ve been single forever. Can’t even get a girl.” 

“Because I don’t think about those stuff.” The fire dragon grumbled, which earned a laugh from the taller man. 

“You should. Or yer gonna be single till ya can’t walk anymore!” The black haired man barked, earning a snarl from the other man.

“Shut up!”

* * *

Lucy stretched her aching bones, feeling them crack with relief. She thought about what her father said, his words echoing in her head. It seems like the Straight family liked that idea of getting her their son married very well, so they are visiting the Heartfilia's in a week. 

A week of freedom, then absolute hell comes back into her life once again. 

Lucy groaned, running a hand through her golden hair, already feeling stressed just thinking about it. Jude sent her to bed, so she was dressed up in her nightgown, ready to sleep. 

A knock was heard from her door. “Come in.” she called, the door opening to reveal Madeline. 

“Ah Lucy-sama! Just wanted to drop off some water for the night. Our lady cannot feel thirsty while sleeping.” The maid replied, smiling at the heiress. She sets down a glass of water on her drawer, and looks at the blonde. “Are you planning on doing  _ it _ tonight?” She whispered, looking around and making sure no one could hear her. 

Lucy sighed. “ I don’t feel tired, and I haven’t done it since the past month. So yes, I plan on doing it tonight.” 

Madeline nodded, and went to Lucy’s closet, and pulled out a black cloak. “Here Lucy-sama. You need this, and please stay safe.” 

The blonde smiled. “Don’t worry Madeline. I’ll be fine, and I will come back in 2 hours tops, promise me.” She said, putting on the cloak. She decided that since it was a pretty warm night, she didn’t need to change her clothes. Who would see her after all?

She’s been doing this for a few months now. Sneaking out of her house at night, to explore the town when everything is quiet. Not a lot of people are up at night, she usually avoids those who are awake. Of course, no one except Madeline knows that she sneaks out. It’s her _ precious _ secret. 

Lucy opens the balcony doors, a warm breeze greeting her, and she puts on her wood. She looks to the corner of the balcony and sees the rope curled up into a pile. She beckons Madeline, who quietly walks up to the heiress and picks up the rope and holds it, letting the blonde scale down to the floor. 

She’s lucky that the house is quiet at the moment. As far as she knows, her father is definitely asleep now. She gives a thumbs up to Madeline and slowly but swiftly climbs down the rope, making sure not to let go. 

Once the blonde feels the ground under her feet, she lets go of the rope, and looks up to Madeline, who gave her a quick wave and pulled up the rope up to the balcony. 

Lucy waved back, and walked toward the gate. It had a place where she could slip in and out, without making a sound. Holding on to her hood firmly, she sets out to town, which wasn’t that far from her house. 

It takes the blonde a few minutes to reach town. Not a sound was heard from the sidewalk. She could hear a few people talking in a local pub, drinking and laughing to their heart's content. She could hear the soft creaking from the trees as they moved in sync with the breeze. Houses were lit, and some were off.

The town was still amazing even at night. 

Lucy smiled underneath the hood, letting her gaze fly everywhere; to each store, to the flowers hanging out on most houses, to the stray animals that are still awake. She took a deep breath, loving the smell of the crispy air. 

If only she could be a part of this. 

She then finds herself walking in the local park, watching in awe as the water fountain shoots water in the night sky. Apparently, she wasn’t watching where she was going, and bumped into someone. The blonde let out a yelp, and turned to bow in apology.

“I’m so sorry! Are you ok?” She asked, looking at the person she bumped into. The person grumbled, rubbing their arm. “Nah, I’m fine, didn’t hurt that much.”

Wait. She knows that voice. In fact, she just met that voice this morning. 

“Natsu?” 

The said boy paused, and took a deep sniff in the air, and looked at the blonde. 

“Lucy?” 

**^^**

**I told you I was gonna update early this week! Sorry it's a small one, I really wanted to finish it before it was Thursday, and I really wanted to finish this quick search of Mavis! Next chapter we get to see more Nalu interactions!! Hooray!!**

**I hope you are enjoying this very, very, weird fanfic! See you all next week!! (Or earlier, you never know!!)**


	6. Encounters

Lucy still couldn’t believe that person who almost knocked her out this morning was standing right there, in the flesh. She honestly thought she would never see this man again.

Well, turns out that was wrong. 

She took a good look at the man. Natsu seemed like he woke up from a nap, his pink hair flattened and even more spiky than before. He wore a vest and baggy white pants. His sleepwear maybe?

Lucy couldn’t help but stare at the man’s chest. She already accepted the fact that Natsu was an attractive man, but she wasn’t sure at first how well he worked out. Lean, but with sturdy muscles, he was clearly a person that could win fights easily…

She blushed, and looked away from the man, who tilted his head in confusion.  _ Bad Lucy! Having indecent thoughts, you’re lucky Father can’t read minds! _

“Damn, I wasn’t lying when I said you were weird. You practically live up to it.” Natsu muttered, loud enough for Lucy to hear. 

She whipped her head around to glare at the pinkette, who was smirking. “I am not weird!” 

“Sure you’re not. One moment you’re acting like a human and then the next you’re flushed, and practically do weird things.” 

“Says the guy with _ pink _ hair.” Lucy grumbled under her breath. But it seems that Natsu caught that loud and clear. 

“Oi! It’s not pink, it’s salmon! How could you get that wrong?” Natsu shot back. “I mean seriously, is every shade of color that looks  _ pink _ is pink to you humans?” 

“Yes!” Lucy argued. She crossed her arms. “Plus, is that your real hair?” 

“Course it is, what, you think I dyed it?” 

Lucy shook her head, not trying to offend the man. “ No, it’s just really… unusual to see people with pink hair.” 

“Well, they better get used to it.” Natsu claimed, sticking his nose up proudly. “I like my hair just fine.” 

Lucy giggled softly. “What are you doing here this late?” 

Natsu raised an eyebrow. “That’s something I should ask  _ you _ . Aren’t you supposed to be asleep? Y’know, with the whole “rich girl” thing?” 

The blonde girl rolled her eyes. “Yeah, well I… sometimes sneak out of the house to see the town for sightseeing.” 

“Sightseeing?”

Lucy nodded. “I don’t go outside that much, and if I do, I get crowded by other people, not really much do in the daytime. I usually do this once a month, because I’m pretty sure Father is getting a bit…  _ suspicious _ .”

“Well, I was here to clear my mind off things, ya know? I’ve heard taking a stroll in the night can calm your nerves.” Natsu sighed, rubbing the back of the head. “Well, it was a nice five minutes of peace until I ran into  _ ya. _ ” 

“Hey!” 

Natsu let out a laugh. “I don’t know, but there’s something about you that I just like to tease about. Maybe your weirdness?” 

The blonde groaned. “I am not weird, how many times have I told you that.”  _ In a span of only seeing each other for only a day, this person is already sprouting nicknames for a stranger, is it some weird thing they do here? _ Lucy sighed as she continued her stroll, leaving the man behind. 

“Oi, don’t leave me behind!” She hears a patter of footsteps, and the pinkette easily catched up to her. “That’s rude, Luigi.” 

Lucy sighed, already annoyed. “At this point, I’m not going to even correct you that my name is  _ Lucy _ .” She turns to the man, who kept staring at her, a weird expression on his face. “What?” 

“Why do you keep a hood on? There’s no one here besides me.” Without warning, he pulls the hood off the girl, who looked a bit surprised. “It’s the night, live a little, won’t ya?” 

Lucy smiled. “Ah, must have forgotten about that. Must be weird talking to someone and can’t see their face.” 

The man pulled his arms behind his head, looking a bit more relaxed. “Eh, some people have their boundaries, and I respect that.” 

A comfortable silence sat between them. Lucy couldn’t stop this feeling, the calm presence of this man, making her feel, for some reason,  _ safe _ . 

_ Is this like having a normal conversation with someone? Is this how you make friends? Well, I don’t know about friendship, but he seems nice, and he hasn’t done anything yet… _ She paused her thinking, looking at Natsu. She doesn’t know that much about this man. Sure, she hasn’t told him her deepest secrets, neither don’t know anything about each other. 

“Say Natsu?” Natsu hummed, signaling that he is listening to her. “Do you live here? I mean, I was just asking, not like I want to find your house or something…” 

A bark of laughter came out, Lucy flushing at the loud laughter. “Ah, you’re a weird one for sure, Luce.” The man nodded. “Yes, I live around here, why do you ask?” 

Lucy looked at the ground, biting her lip between her teeth. “ Well… since we are taking a walk together, might as well learn something about each other. If that’s ok for you?” 

“Nah, I don’t mind, unless you plan on stalking me, that is?” Natsu said, leaning down to the girl's level, smirking, his fangs poking out slightly. He watched as the girl pouted, and turned away from the pinkette. “As if I’m even allowed to stalk people. I have a reputation you know.” 

The man pulled away, and looked up to the night sky. “Alright, ask away then.” 

Lucy thought for a moment. When he bent down to stare at her, she could feel the heat between them, almost making her sweat in her cloak. “When you were close to me, I could feel your body warmth. But it’s not like a normal heat, almost a bit… hot. Also, it seems like you can hear things pretty well better than an average human.” 

Natsu was quiet for a moment, Lucy was almost sure she broke him. “ I have an abnormal body warmth, so when people shake hands or come close, I make them feel hot. For my hearing, that’s something I… don’t honestly know.” There was no way he was going to tell someone he met on the first day that he is a dragon. And with Lucy here, her reaction isn’t going to be something to look out of. 

_ Probably might scream, or just start freaking out on the spot, like a weirdo.  _

“What about you? Tell me about your life. I bet you must be living the life aren’t you? Except the whole forced marriage thing.” Natsu said, treading the topic carefully. Lucy seems smart, she might notice things quickly. And Natsu isn’t one to hold secrets for a while. 

Amazing how he never got caught before. 

The blonde let out a groan. “My life isn’t that amazing. It’s not even  _ fun, _ I wake up, get dressed like a princess, eat at a quiet dinner table, go to my tutors, learn how to be a  _ lady _ , talk with my father, meet suitors, locked up in my room, then bedtime.” She sighed, pulling the fabric of the cloak. “It’s tiring, doing that everyday. Sometimes I wish I wasn’t that rich, wasn’t a heiress.” 

Natsu whistled low. “That’s tough. But I’m sure you’ve had your happy moments too, right?” 

Lucy smiled softly. “Of course. When I was young, my father and my mother always treated me like a princess. They showered me with love, never bothered me about the future of the company. My father used to encourage me with my dreams, and my mother was telling me stories, playing and always was there for me.” 

A smile graced her features. “ I remember the first book she read to me. I still read it everyday. The story of the black wizard and the fairy. I loved it so much that I still can’t help but imagine if I was living in their time.” 

Natsu sucked in a breath. The black wizard and the fairy, it can’t be what he was thinking… right? Lucy looked at him questionly, and she ignored whatever was going on in his head. “ But then… my mother became ill, no one knew what to do, it came quickly and ended quickly. There was no cure, so our only choice was for my mother to pass away. She did, 13 years ago.” She said softly, tears welled up in her eyes.

People always say that when a girl cries, it’s a man’s weakness. Of course, Natsu never actually paid attention to that, the only girl he probably calmed down once was Wendy, and she’s just a little girl. 

So it was no surprise when Natsu started panicking, and didn’t know what to do. So he did the most reassuring thing, and left an arm wrapped around the blonde. 

“I’m sorry for your loss.” He murmured softly. 

Lucy was shocked when she felt a warm arm wrapped around her. It confronted her, making her body feel warm and safe. “Thank you, Natsu.” She said softly, looking up to the boy she barely knew. “You know, you’re pretty nice when you’re not teasing me.” 

Natsu pouted. “So I’m not nice all the time? That’s rude, Luce!” He looked at the blonde, who was laughing freely, tears already drying up. He smiled, she looks much better when smiling, her whole face seems to light up. 

_ Like the stars _ . 

Lucy was then aware how close they were. She blushed, and pulled away right away, looking at the ground. “Sorry for making your night moody.” 

Natsu could feel his face warm up a bit, and looked anywhere but the blonde. “S’ nothing. You have your sad moments, and I have mine, it’s normal.” He looked at the blonde with a somewhat concerned look. “You wanna ask something about me?” 

Lucy pondered for a while, there’s plenty of questions she could ask him, but she didn’t want to scare him away. She thinks to the morning, when she met him, on his right shoulder, a red tattoo was there, it looked like some sort of fairy. “You know, that tattoo on your shoulder? Where did you get it from?” 

Natsu visibly flinched. No one was able to see his guild mark, only people who had magic. No human can see it, so why?

Why did she see it? Was there some sort of secret this girl was hiding? Was she a powerful sorcerer or something, and had the ability to hide her magic, so no one can sense her? 

“Ah… well… I got this from an old friend. You know, since we’re friends and all, and he wanted to give it to me…” 

The pinkette watched as the blonde narrowed her eyes, and decided not to push the subject any further. 

Lucy didn’t know how long she'd been talking to Natsu, but she didn’t care. She feels… comfortable. Which was pretty weird, considering they only bumped into each other yesterday. 

She doesn’t want to leave yet, she wants to talk to him more, and maybe… become friends. 

Natsu sighed, and looked at the sky, it looked a bit late. He looked at the pretty girl right next to him, and noticed she let out a yawn. He nudged her friendly. “You look a bit tired. Wanna head back?” 

Lucy shook her head. “I can last for a few minutes, don’t worry about me.” She declared, Natsu chuckled at the determined look on her sleepy face. “You sure? You look like you might fall asleep while walking.” 

The blonde sighed, and smiled up at him. “You’re right. Then… it seems I have to go back, it’s a bit late anyway.” 

“Right.” And then that silence came, neither of them willing to talk. Natsu couldn’t help but wonder if he’ll ever see her again. “Will I ever be able to see ya again?” 

Lucy looked a bit surprised until a warm smile settled on her features. “I hope so, Natsu.” She patted him on the shoulder, a gesture showing that there might be a chance of seeing each other.

With that, she pulled her hood up, and waved at him. “Goodbye Natsu.” 

And then she left, leaving Natsu wondering who she was.

* * *

She couldn’t stop thinking of him, Natsu, that is. He was kind, a bit mischievous, and a good man, in her eyes that is. Lucy couldn’t help but feel attached to him. She didn’t want to leave, not in the slightest. 

She would gladly stay with him than stay in that house of hers. 

A dejected sigh, the blonde slipped in the gap between the gates, and sneaked her way behind the house, grinning slightly that a window on the bottom floor was open. With half of her body, a shadow loomed over her, and flinched at who she saw. 

“Hi Father.” 

**^^**

**Hehe... a little cliffhanger there... I hope you enjoyed this Nalu fluff, wonder what's gonna happen to our dear Lucy? Thank you for all the comments and kudos, you all brighten my day! Here's an early chapter for all those readers out there!!**

**See you all later!!**


	7. Twisted Fates

Lucy could feel all air leave her body, fear coursing through at her veins as she stared up to her father. Jude looked  _ furious _ , she noted, and is surprised he was able to wear a suit so quickly…

Or maybe it could be he never slept. 

She decided to look down at the ground, avoiding the glare her father is giving her. Lucy feels like that look could probably burn her alive. 

“Lucy Jude Heartfilia.” He seethes, earning a flinch from his daughter. “Please explain why you are awake at this time, and outside nevertheless.” He leaned down at her, making Lucy back up against a wall. “It must be a good reason, seeing that I’m not in a good mood at the moment.” 

The blonde gulped. Why? Of all days did he decide to catch her? The day where she finally felt kinda good about herself, the day where she may have made a friend…

_ Someone must have told Father about me, but who? Could it be one of the maids? It can’t be Madeline, she has a good heart, the only other person I can think of that is capable of doing that… _

Her eyes widened at the realization. She knew who did it.

Jose Porla, that  _ snake _ . 

She should have known, the moment that fiend came waltzing here, she should have thought about how Jose would probably find ways to make her life even more miserable than it was before. 

“I... wanted some fresh air?”

Lucy knew that was a poor excuse. In fact, that was probably the worst thing to say at that moment, because she could feel angry puffs from her so-called father. 

An hand grabbed her arm harshly, twisting it a bit, earning a pain yelp from Lucy. The grip didn’t relax, in fact, it got tighter. She bit her lip, knowing that it will probably bruise tomorrow. 

“  _ Wanted some fresh air? _ You could have just waited until tomorrow, and if you’d ask  _ nicely _ , I would have considered it. But no,” He gestured his hand at her, “You decide to break some rules. Why can’t you think straight for once? Nothing like your dear mother for sure.” 

Lucy felt all air leave her body. He knew,  _ he knew _ that it was wrong for him to bring her mother into this subject. “E-excuse me? Am I supposed to be like M-mother?” She gritted her teeth, rage roared in her head. “You have no right to compare me to Mother. I may be her daughter, but I am a totally different person.” She watched as his eyes widened at her harsh tone. “Besides, Mother wouldn't be proud of you, she wouldn’t want you treating me like some… some object! Making me marry people I don’t even know or love, locking me up at this house. Mama would let me be free! Something you wouldn’t probably understand-” 

Everything went too fast. She heard a loud smack, and felt pain flare in her right cheek, already feeling it swell. Tears ran down her cheeks, not knowing when they fell. 

“You. Be quiet. I don’t want to hear another word. I definitely don’t need a child, who doesn’t understand what is actually going on in the life that she lives in.” He grabbed her wrist, bringing her close to him. “You are to be locked up in your room. I will assign guards at your room, and I will assign a different maid for you. The one you have is dear to you, so I shall remove her.” 

“No.” Lucy gasped. “Please, don’t hurt Madeline, she hasn’t done nothing wrong! Do whatever you want with me, just let her stay.” 

Jude tsked, and walked away. He paused and turned back to the blonde. “And also, it seems that only the son will be coming in a few days. Please be prepared and act your best for him.” And with those final words, he left her. 

Lucy couldn’t stop crying, letting out a wail as she collapsed at the ground. Nothing is fair in this life she lives in. She can’t do nothing, she can’t be who she wants. 

_ I want out. I want out of this life! _

* * *

Natsu watched as the blonde went out of sight, and started walking at his own pace, thinking about Lucy. 

She was weird for one sure. Natsu wasn’t sure that they'd ever meet again. And there she was laughing and talking to him, as if they were old friends, catching up. 

She seems a bit sad when she talks about her life. Which was weird; he had a hunch she didn’t like the whole marriage thing, but he really thought things were easier with her, being part of a rich household.

He didn’t like that look on her. Lucy looks much better when she smiles. And when she laughs, Natsu couldn’t help but crack another, wanting to hear that wonderful sound again.

He felt his ears warm up at the thoughts in his head, and shook his head. There were more important things he needed to think about. Like how Lucky could see his guild mark. People who have magical abilities, or creatures could only see it, yet Lucy, a plain human can see it clearly. Natsu couldn’t sense anything that had a magic vibe on her, she seems…  _ human _ . 

A rustle from a bush nearby alerted Natsu’s senses. He tensed, looking behind him, glaring at the bush. If it’s another sneak attack from Gray, he swears he’s gonna burn-

A blue head popped off the bushes, and flew out. Natsu relaxed, but stared at Happy, confused. “Happy? What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be asleep?” 

The blue exceed floated in the air, shaking his head. “I was, but then I caught you leaving the house. I waited for like 20 minutes, and you’d never show up.” He said, a bit concerned. “So I looked for you, and guess what I found?” A smug look wiped out those sad eyes. “I found you with a  _ girl _ .”

Natsu stiffened, knowing he got caught. “You… did?”

Happy narrowed his eyes playfully. “You can’t pull out the dense card once I caught you, Natsu.” The cat placed his paws on his mouth, hiding his evil smile. “I didn’t even know you had in you, buddy. I’ve always thought you knew nothing about love and  _ girls _ .” 

“Oh shut up. ‘Course I know about girls, I grew up in  _ Fairy Tail _ .” Natsu grumbled. “With those guys, how could I not know about it.” 

Happy nodded. “True. But to be honest Natsu, she seems like a weird one.” 

Natsu smiled. “She is, isn’t it? Kept on telling her that and all I get is a smack on the head.” He looked at his trusty partner. “I wonder what’ll be her reaction if she meets you.” 

The cat snorted. “She’ll probably freak out for a bit, and then ask me lots of questions.” The cat landed on the pinkette’s arms and snuggled into his chest. “Which part do you think she’ll freak out the most? Blue fur, or talking?” 

Natsu laughed. “I think everything about you, buddy.” He looked at the town at a distance. “Wanna stop at the guild? Then we can head back home.” 

“Sure.” The cat replied, already on the verge of falling asleep. The man chuckled and walked, staying on a steady, not to trouble the already sleeping exceed. 

Once he reached town, he looked at the bar that was still open, Magnolia’s resident bar and restaurant; Fairy Tail. 

Of course, it was a cover up, the people who usually stay there are actual mages and creatures. It’s home base for Natsu and lots of members of Fairy Tail. 

A guild hall at plain sight. And no one suspected it. Clever Makarov.

The old geezer actually wanted to do a good deed for the cheery people of Magnolia, so he opened a bar. 

He swung the door opened, a bit harder than usual, wincing at the loud smack it made against the wall. People looked at him, and went back to their other conversations. He pulled up a chair and set Happy on the table, watching his partner move until curled up, his tail tickling Natsu’s forearm. 

He looked around, and saw at the corner of his eyes, a beautiful woman with long silver white hair, sapphire eyes glowed with kindness as she smiled at him. “Hello Natsu! It’s good to see you. Looking for the master?” 

Natsu offered a grin. “Hey Mira. Nah, just wanted to say hi ‘till I drop off Happy at home.” 

Mirajane looked at the sleeping cat, and giggled a bit. “Ah, he must be tired. He may be a cat, but he is a child.” 

Mirajane Strauss, resident barmaid and a member of Fairy Tail. Like Erza, she is one of S-class mages, due to completing trials and her magic. She has a sweet personality, she rarely gets mad, and a bit of an airhead. She has some demon blood in her, giving her the power to turn or steal demon souls and use it on her. It’s an amazing yet terrifying power, yet it suits her very well. 

The white-haired woman slid a drink of fire whiskey, Natsu’s favorite drink. He raised an eyebrow, confused, watching as the barmaid gave him a smile. “You seem tired, just trying to lift up some energy.” 

Natsu grinned. “Thanks Mira. Have you seen-” 

“Oi Natsu! What’re you doing here?” A familiar voice Natsu didn’t want to hear at the moment. He spun his chair to face his frenemy, glaring at the dark haired man. “Shh you idiot! Happy is sleeping, can’t ya tell?” 

Gray sniffed, and pulled a chair to see beside him. He eyed at Natsu’s drink, and stuck out his tongue. “Can’t believe you’re able to drink that stuff, it’s disgusting.” 

Natsu growled. “Don’t yuck someone else’s yum, ice prick.” 

Gray’s eyes widened, and smirked. “Who taught you that line? That’s not something you usually say, pyro.” 

The pinkette hissed at the ice mage, ignoring the sly comment. He heard a rush of footsteps, and turned to the newcomer. There was Juvia, hugging Gray, her blue locks bouncing at every hug she gave to her beloved. Natsu laughed as the said man groaned, his face a bit flushed as he let her hug him. 

They were  _ whipped _ over each other. At least one of them is  **more** forward. 

Heavy footsteps came behind Natsu, and slapped Natsu’s head, earning a yelp from the pinkette. He growled, already knowing who that is, faint wisps of lightning in the air. “Laxus.” 

There stood a tall, yet burly blonde haired man, a lightning-shaped scar across his eye, making him look intimidating. The grandson of Makarov Dreyar, Laxus knew how to scare the crap out of the people. He’s always grumpy, but can be… sincere sometimes when he wants to, but shows it in his own way. He may look scary, but he cares for his comrades fiercely, and will protect them till his last breath. An S-class mage, Laxus is a half-dragon; he can’t shift into one, but has crazy lightning magic, and could be almost more powerful than Natsu’s and the other dragons combined. 

Laxus sniffed, and narrowed his eyes. “Where have you been? You’re never here in the middle of the night, so speak.” 

Natsu raised an eyebrow. “What the hell do you mean? I took a night walk, wanting to clear my head, dumbass.” 

The blonde haired man tsked, and glared at the pinkette. “Don’t play that card on me, brat. You were with someone.” He loomed over Natsu. “A  _ girl _ .” 

It seemed while Laxus was confronting him, the whole bar went quiet, listening to their conversation. Then Mirajane spoke up, clearing the tense air. “Oh my, a girl? How did you know, Laxus?” 

Laxus leaned back at his chair, still staring at Natsu. “He smells different. I can smell some female scent on him.” Natsu hissed, already regretting the choice of coming here in the first place. “What do you want, lighting-prick? You’re wasting my time.” 

The lightning dragon growled. “What I need is you not talking to  _ outsiders _ . We cannot trust them, especially girls. They sweeten you up, and then boom, we find you get caught.” He nodded to Mirajane, who passed him a glass of beer, and took a sip. “We don’t need anyone knowing about us, the last thing we need is the council breathing on our necks just because  _ someone _ couldn’t do their job right.” 

Natsu snarled at the older man. “Fuck off. I don’t need you telling what I need to do. I know the consequences. Plus, I’ve only talked to her just because I’ve bumped into her earlier today. It’s not like I’m gonna tell you who you are. Besides, since when can we  _ not _ talk to outsiders? We do it all the time.” 

A hand came to rest on his shoulder, Natsu looking up to see Erza there. He didn’t even know she was here. He shivered as she glanced at him sternly then turning her gaze to the older man. “ Natsu is right, Laxus. Though we may not be the same as others, we can still have the privilege to talk to other people besides the guild. Nevertheless, I am worried about Natsu and this  _ girl _ he met today, but I don’t think Natsu will tell her about  _ us _ .” 

The man gave a sigh. “I suppose you made a fair point, Titania, and I respect that.” He turned to Natsu. “I’m just worried for the brat, he causes trouble everywhere he goes.” 

Natsu protested, earning a hard squeeze on the shoulder from Erza as she glared at him. “That’s probably true… but Natsu is a good person, he won’t do anything to harm the guild.” 

“But,” Mirajane exclaimed, “I want to hear about this girl. Who is she? What’s her name? Does she look pretty, Natsu?” 

The said man whipped his head towards the barmaid. “I’m telling ya nothing Mira. You’re just gonna keep asking me questions all night.” 

“Well, she’s not the only one.” A brunette pointed out, sitting on top of the counter, smirking deviously. “I’ll let you go today, buddy. But don’t expect for this to be over, got it?” Cana Alberona, resident drinker and also a Fairy Tail member. A light mage, she has cards that can do whatever she pleases, but limited. She can also read the future with them, and gets random visions at random times. She earned herself one of the top 3 spells of Fairy Tail, a powerful spell that gets rid most of evil: Fairy Glitter. 

Natsu groaned, and laid his head against the counter. He strokes Happy’s soft blue fur, earning an unconscious purr from his partner. He looked around the place, smiling softly. 

This was his home, and family. As annoying as they are, he’ll always protect them. 

Till his last breath.

* * *

Lucy groaned as she flopped on the bed, staring at that damn ceiling for the 15th time. 

Being locked up in her own house was bad enough, but being a prisoner in her room; that’s crossing a line. 

And that line had been crossed, and there’s nothing Lucy can do about it. All she can do is just… do nothing.

The worst part is the guards that are stationed in front of her door. One creak from the door, and they pounce. She can’t talk to anyone, not even Madeline. 

It seems that her father was generous enough to let Madeline work here, but she could not talk to her, she gave her a tense smile, giving the blonde a reassuring nod.

She sighed, and looked around. Lucy has done everything she could; read all her books, write a bit, fix her room, playing around with her clothes. The windows were open for fresh air, but her balcony was locked. 

No more sneaking out for sure. 

The blonde thinks back to that night. She was sure happy to learn more about Natsu, he seems… nice. She can see he’s that person who can have fun anywhere. He teases her, doesn’t say her name right on purpose, and is just very honest. 

She giggled softly. He was an interesting person. She could see him being friends with her.

Just the thought of it makes Lucy feel down. She won’t be seeing him for some time now, she’s not even sure they’ll see each other again. 

_ Sigh, there goes my one chance at making friends. How long will I be able to stand this? Being lonely, will I ever get a chance to laugh with others, argue, tease, hug others? Will I be able to get a chance to… fall in love one day? At my own will?  _

Lucy groaned, and closed her eyes, letting her body slip unconscious, falling into a dreamless nap. 

_ She found herself in a dark place, everything around her was black. She called to the darkness, wishing someone could answer to her pleas. She collapses to the ground, clutching her head as she feels trapped. Whispers she had heard in the past swarmed in her head, the blonde tearfully begging for it to stop.  _

_ A bright light came, shone so bright, she couldn’t see who was giving out that light. “Hello? Is anyone there?”  _

**_Lucy, our celestial child_ **

**_Oh stellar summoner_ **

**_Come to us, relieve in the power of the stars_ **

**_So that we will be there in your times of need_ **

_ “Eh? What are you talking about?” Silence answered her, making the blonde frustrated. “Please, talk to me! I don’t understand!” _

**_Come to us, summon us_ **

**_You need us, dear Lucy_ **

_ “But who are you? Please let me see you!” The blonde screeched, the light became so blinding bright, she had to close her eyes. Backing up, she felt her feet sleep. Lucy yelped, trying to get up, only to get pulled into the darkness. She screamed begging the light to her, only to see it becoming farther and farther away from her.  _

**_Wake up_ **

Lucy gasped, sitting up quickly, a sheen of sweat clung to her skin as she looked around her surroundings. It seems that she took a little nap, her head still swarming with that… vision/dream she had.

Who were those people? What do they mean ‘come to the stars?’ Do they need something for her, maybe something is going to happen someday and they are warning her?

A knock on the door made Lucy jump, a surprised yelp, as she tripped over some pillows scattered on the floor. She banged her elbow, earning a hiss of pain and a creaky sound from her bookshelf. 

In slight pain, the blonde turned to the bookshelf, wondering why it shifted so easily. She isn’t that strong, unless…

Lucy went to the side of the bookshelf and pushed with all her might, looking at the wall behind it. When finishing her task, she looked at the wall, and was surprised to see a door behind her bookshelf.

She gasped, feeling some sort of mix between excitement and fear.

_ A secret passageway.  _

**^^**

**Finally, I posted a chapter! I am so, so, sorry to post this late, I really wanted to post this at winter break; I didn't know I would so busy. So I'm gonna change things from my posting schedule. I will try as much as I can to post at every week, but no promises. With that aside, who do you think were the people talking to Lucy? What is that secret passageway for? Do you guys like seeing more people from the guild? Try to tell me down at the comment section! Remember to smash that kudos button, and I'll see you all whenever!**

**-Summer**


	8. We Meet Again, I Suppose

Lucy stared in awe as she looked at the secret door hidden behind her bookshelf. It had cravings, strange yet beautiful cravings embedded into the wooden door. She hesitantly grabs the golden handle, and softly as she could, tries to open it, but nothing happened, it didn’t budge. 

A squeak left her as a loud knock came from behind the door. “Lady Lucy! Your father has been waiting patiently for your arrival.” a guard gruffly announced. He paused for a second. “Are you doing something wrong m’lady?” 

Lucy gasped, realizing that she’ll probably be in trouble if they see this. This holds lots of things, secrets, that the blonde wants to figure out. It wouldn’t be good if those pesky guards tell her father that a mysterious door appeared at his daughter’s room.

_ They’ll think I’m planning to escape again.  _ Lucy thought irritably, pushing the bookshelf where it usually is. She brushed off her dress and opened the door. “Nothing is wrong. I was just getting freshened up to see Father.” She lifted her head up, earning a respectful nod from the guard. 

She walked swiftly to her father’s office, ignoring the whispers of concern from the staff. She opens the door to her father’s study, and reveals the man she currently  _ despises _ at the moment. 

“Ah! Lucy my dear! I was just about to go get you, you were taking a while.” Jose announced, patting Lucy’s shoulder. The blonde flinched at the touch and pulled away. She glared at the man, not caring if he saw her reaction or not. “I’m truly sorry Mr. Porla, as you probably don’t know, we women need to freshen up _ daily _ . Since we are objects, we might as well look good while we’re at it.” 

She watched as the older man’s eyes widened at her snide remark, and grinned evilly. “You and that tongue will burn people someday, Lucy darling.” He barked, chuckling. “But enough of that, we have a guest, and your father is becoming rather impatient.” 

Lucy ignored him and entered the room. There was Jude, glaring at her slightly once she came before him. Her father wasn’t alone; a tall man, with reddish-brown hair, with dark tan skin. He wore clothes fit for a noble, and looked down and she smiled brightly. 

“Father.” She bowed slightly, already feeling stressed again. “You called-” 

“Oh my!” Lucy turned to the man who was staring at her, excitement glowed in those dark eyes. She let out a squeak of surprise when he swooped in her personal space, the blonde leaning back. “Who is stellar beauty? I’ve heard far-fetched tales about the heiress of Heartfilia’s beauty, but this is…” 

Lucy looked over to her father, who looked on the scene without a care in the world. She carefully took her hand away, and bowed slightly to the weird noble. “Greetings. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, and you must be Dan Straight, or so I’ve heard.” She replied politely. As creepy and weird he was, she still has to be polite. 

“Lucy! Just saying it makes it sounds like a melodic harmony! I must give you a nickname!” He pondered for a while, and grabbed a hand and pressed a kiss to the top of it. “How about Lulu?” 

The blonde smiled tersely, already disliking this meeting. She pulled her hand away rather forcefully when his lips lingered on her hand for a second long. “Sir Dan, you can call me Lucy, I think Lulu is a bit… too much.” 

“Oh, but it’s for you darling! I honestly believe it suits your character, don’t you think?” 

Jude cleared his throat, alerting everyone’s attention. “I’ve seen you’ve taken a liking toward my daughter. While that’s great and all, let us get back to our business-” 

“Oh gladly!” Dan exclaimed. He looked over to Lucy, and pulled her to his chest, earning another surprised squeak. “But I would love a tour from Lulu here. I want to see the beauty of Magnolia with her, I’m sure she's great at giving tours, just like she is at everything!” 

Lucy pushed him off and glared at him slightly. But it seems that Dan never saw it. Jude widened his eyes at the young man’s proclamation. “Of course, Sir Dan, but first we must talk about-” 

“Alright amazing! And please no guards. We wouldn’t want the guards to see our lovely “ _ bonding _ ”.” He gave a laugh and dragged the blonde away, who gave a look of desperate help. 

Lucy groaned as the man kept chattering all day, dragging her outside of her house. She really didn’t like this; he kept holding her hand, no matter how many times she pulled away, leaning into her personal space. He was so smitten with her, only talking about her, and how good they’ll look in public…

_ It’s tiring. Why do I have to babysit a grown man? Curse Father for getting the obnoxious one… Though it is rather nice to be outside for awhile. It’s been a week since I’ve been outside.  _

Lucy smiled at the thought, and closed her eyes, ignoring Dan’s annoying chatter, and relaxed at the feeling of the warm breeze going through her hair. The chirpy song the birds sing, the laughter of children playing around, the occasional bark of a dog…

_ I’ve missed it all _ .

She opened her eyes, and let out a groan when she saw Dan looking at her, his nose almost touching hers. The way he does it… invading her space. Lots of suitors do it, but there’s only one that made her heart skip a beat. 

Natsu.

He always comes close to her, feeling his warm breath on her face when he swoops down to see her carefully. To see the beautiful mysterious dark eyes, filled with dark, yet shiny onyx, with little specks of green. The barely visible freckles on his sun-kissed tan skin...

A blush formed at the blonde’s face at the thought of it. Since when she was having such thoughts about a man she knew almost nothing about? Sure, it’s been a week since she’s seen him, but there’s no possible way she developed feelings for him. 

_ Or maybe it’s because I’ve longing for a friend in this lonely life I live in. _ She thought sadly, and gave a sigh. She turned to Dan, who seemed to be staring at her for a while. “Yes?” 

“I’ve been calling you out for awhile now, Lulu. Something’s on your mind?” Dan asked, actual concern showing in his eyes. He thought for a while, staring at the ground. He then straightened up and pulled her over to an ice cream. “Here, buy me some ice cream! The one in Acapella is horrible, tastes like mush! So maybe you can get me one?” 

Lucy groaned and went up to the ice cream man, who looked quite confused on why she was buying instead of him. “One vanilla ice cream please.” She asked politely, earning a smile from the worker. He handed her the ice cream, and walked over to Dan, only to see him… gone.

Lucy placed a hand to her forehead, already stressed. She couldn’t believe she lost him! Sometimes she wonders if he was an actual grown man or a child!

* * *

_ I swear to god if I don’t find that impeccable annoying squirrel-like man, so help, I might just kill him!  _ Lucy thought angrily, throwing his ice cream in the trash. He definitely doesn’t deserve it after what he did to her. It was already midday, and she still couldn’t find him.

She was so angry, she didn’t even know when she walked into a dark alleyway. She looked around, and stepped on something soft, and looked down to see a cat’s tail beneath her foot. The cat yelped and hissed at her, making the blonde jump. She watched as the cat scurried away, and looked to the side where the sunlight was beaming oh so brightly. 

Lucy walked toward the light, only to be stopped when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She paused, and turned around shakily, only to see a cloaked man, smiling brightly at her. Senses alerted, she gave him a rather hard punch to the face, earning a yelp of pain from the stranger. The blonde was freaked out, clearly not liking the way she was scared to death. 

“D-don’t come any closer! Or I might just hurt you a-again!” She stuttered, glaring at the newcomer while visibly shaking. 

“Goddammit, Luce. You really got me there, that ain’t gonna go away for awhile.” The stranger hissed, and pulled off his hood, revealing shocking pink hair. 

“Natsu?!” 

The pinkette smiled while clutching his cheek. “Yo.” 

The blonde gaped for a second and pouted, walking over to the man, and kicking him hard on the shin, earning a satisfying groan of pain. “You idiot! Why did you scare me like that! You gave me a heart attack!” 

“Ah jeez. I didn’t mean to scare ya, I thought it’ll be funny to see your reaction.” He paused, looking over to Lucy. “But your punches are awesome, remind me not to do that again.” 

Lucy puffed out a breath. “You wouldn’t do it again if you know what’s good for you.” She turned away from him and glanced back at the sunlight. “It’s… been a while now, hasn’t it?” 

Natsu walked up to her, and ruffled the girl’s golden locks fondly, earning an embarrassed squeak from the girl. “Yeah it has. So… what are you doing here in an alleyway of all places?” 

Lucy sighed deeply. “I’m currently  _ babysitting _ a man who claims to be a suitor of mine. He begged me to take him on a tour of Magnolia, and then he disappeared!” She groans, leaning back against a brick wall, closing her eyes. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s looking for me, though I hope not.” 

The pinkette tilted his head in confusion. “So… Do you need help finding him? From the sounds of it, he could use some sort of a beating from you.” Then he smirks, an evil smirk that makes the blonde turn at him. “Or I can knock him out, then you can take his skinny ass down to your home.” 

Lucy relaxed, and let out a small giggle, earning a grin from the man. “As tempting as that sounds, I really don’t want to explain to my father why a guest of ours is currently not waking up just because you knock him out.” She crossed her arms and looked up to the sky, even though she couldn’t see it that well. “You know… do you sometimes wish that life was a bit easier on you?” 

Natsu looked at her, surprised at the random question. “Of course I do. Most people don’t get what they want in life, so they always try to get more.” 

“Yeah...” Lucy trailed off, looking away from the pinkette. A hand rested on her shoulder, making the blonde turn to him again. “Natsu?” 

The man looked at the girl, startled the way she glanced at him. It was dark, but he could see almost every detail in those bright chocolate brown irises. They seem to glow up when she laughs, and narrow in irritation when he teases her. 

He gets lost in them, almost forgetting the request he wanted to ask the blonde. 

“Natsu?” She asks, the sound of his name from her mouth distracting him from his very weird thoughts. “You seemed to be acting… weird.” She glanced at the other side of this dark alleyway for a while.

The pinkette glared playfully at the blonde. “Aw, see what ya did Luce, I’m affected by your weirdness!” 

“And how many times do I have to tell you; the person who has pink hair is the weird one!” 

Natsu gasped, and clutched his chest dramatically, making a show. “Luce, you’ve wounded me, how dare you call this salmon hair pink?” 

Lucy smiled slyly, liking the way she got under the man’s skin. “Hmm… I don’t know Natsu, I’m pretty sure it’s pink.” 

“It’s not pink!” 

“It looks like it!” 

“Well too bad.” Natsu said, sticking out his tongue playfully. “It’s  _ my _ hair, so I say it’s salmon.”

Lucy laughed loudly, earning a surprised look from Natsu. He then started laughing with her, and liked the way she looked when she was laughing. 

They teased and talked some more, until five minutes later, Lucy remembered about Dan. Apparently Natsu made her forget. “Oh dear god, I forgot about Dan! My father will have my head if he’s gone missing!” 

Natsu raised an eyebrow. “Will he do that?” 

The blonde turned to him, looking at the ground. “I don’t think so, but I’ll be in big trouble if a guest of ours isn’t found.” 

Natsu chuckled. “Do you need help? I got time to spare.” 

Lucy smiled, and placed a dainty hand on his broad shoulder. She could feel the muscles that ripped from his skin. For a second, she just wanted to stay there with him. 

_ I keep seeing him a lot though, we may have a chance to see each other again. _ She smiled at the thought. “I’ll be fine, Natsu. I wouldn’t be surprised if I find him back at the ice cream shack again.” She walked towards the sunlight, and paused, turning back to the man who just came into her life. “And Natsu?” 

“Hm?’

“Thank you for being a friend of mine.” 

**^^**

**Hello everyone! I'm alive! Sorry for the big delay, I don't know if you guys know, but I'm still a student, so plenty of exams will be coming, so I must... study. Also lots of things are going on in my life, so I couldn't find the time to write :( But I hope you will enjoy this small chapter filled with more Nalu Fluff! I added Dan, cause why not? I think he'd be a good choice of Lucy's "husband." Also, I'm thinking of giving this fic around... 40-50 chapters? Who knows, I might just make a whole series about this if you guys like it!**

**I'll see you all later! Thanks for those who commented and kudos-ed, you guys give the motivation to keep writing, so thank you! And keep on reading!**

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi everyone! It's been a month or so, but here it is! My finally almost ready fanfic/rewrite of Forbidden! I posted a fanfic like... October 14th, or something? I don't know, but it's almost been a month, and I DID not like what I wrote. It felt rushed, and it seems like it wasn't going how I wanted it to be. So... I changed things up a bit! I really hope you all like it though!  
> I will try to post at least once a week, latest two, but I'll tell you guys if I'm... delayed.  
> I will see you all soon! And have a wonderful day!  
> Love you~


End file.
